familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Elder House of Welf
The Elder House of Welf was a dynasty of European rulers in the 9th through 11th centuries to 1055. It consisted of two groups, a Burgundian group and a Swabian group. It is disputed whether the two groups formed one dynasty or whether they shared the same name by coincidence only. Burgundian group The older of the two groups was the Burgundian group. Its oldest known member was Welf, the first Count of Altdorf. He was mentioned in 819 as father of Empress Judith. The younger sons of the first count of Altdorf, Conrad and Rudolf accompanied their sister to the court of her husband, Louis the Pious, where their ambitious spirit maintained their hereditary rank, and where they shared the happy, as well as the adverse fortunes of that sister. When Judith was surprised and confined by her stepsons, her brothers were shaven as monks but claimed and obtained permission to stand beside the throne. Judith's sister Hemma (* 808 † 876) later married Judith's stepson Louis the German and became Queen of the Franks. Conrad had two sons: Conrad II, who succeeded him; and Hugh, from his church preferment, styled the Abbot. He is traditionally given a third son, Welf I of the Swabian group. Conrad II succeeded his father in the dignity of Count of Paris, and recovered the estates of his grand-uncle Otkarius, in the province of Burgundy. He left an only son Rudolph, who assumed the royal crown, at the abbacy of St Maurice en Valais, in 888, and whose independence being confirmed by two victories over Arnulf, the emperor, was at last acknowledged, in a general diet of the German empire. His son, Rudolph II succeeded to this new-formed state, which included the French or western part of Switzerland, Franche-Comté, Savoy, Dauphiné, Provence, and the country between the Rhine and the Alps, and was known as the kingdom of Burgundy. He twice attempted the conquest of Italy, and for a period of three years, governed in that kingdom. His son and successor, Conrad III, reigned upwards of fifty-six years, from 937 to 993, and enjoyed the friendship and support of the Saxon emperors. Otto I married his sister Adelaide, and she was the mother of Otto II, and the grandmother of Otto III. Conrad was succeeded by his son Rudolph III, surnamed the Lossy. When Rudolph III, died childless in 1032 without issue, the sovereignty of the kingdom of Burgundy devolved as a fief or legacy to his nephew Conrad of Swabia, who was elected emperor in 1024. With Rudolph, this branch became extinct in the male line. The last member of the Burgundian group was King Rudolph III of Burgundy, who died childless in 1032. File:Welf I..jpg|Welf, Count of Altdorf (819) File:Wgt Stifterbüchlein 11v.jpg|Empress Judith (* 795 † 843), daughter of Welf, wife of Emperor Louis the Pious File:Grabmal Hemma.jpg|Queen Hemma (* 808 † 876), daughter of Welf, wife of King Louis the German File:Adelheid von Burgund.jpg|Empress Adelaide (* 931 † 999), daughter of Rudolph II of Burgundy, wife of Emperor Otto I Notable members of the Burgundian group * Welf, Count of Altdorf * Judith, daughter of Welf, Empress * Rudolph I, King of Burgundy * Rudolph II, King of Burgundy * Conrad I, King of Burgundy * Gisela of Burgundy * Adelaide of Italy * Rudolph III, King of Burgundy Swabian group The oldest known member of the Swabian group was Welf I, a count in Swabia who was first mentioned in 842. According to legend, Welf I was a son of Conrad, son of Welf, count of Altdorf, the ancestor of the Burgundian group. This relationship is considered probable because both Conrad and Welf I were counts of Linzgau and Alpgau. The relationship between Welf I and all later members of the Swabian group (Welf, Duke of Carinthia, and his relatives, who were counts of Altdorf) is, again, known only through legend. The Elder House of Welf became extinct when Welf, Duke of Carinthia, died childless in 1055. The property of the House of Welf was inherited by the elder branch of the House of Este that came to be known as the younger House of Welf, or House of Welf-Este. File:Weingarten - Zugangsbereich zur Basilika St. Martin.jpg|Altdorf (later Weingarten Abbey), Swabia File:Ravensburg vom Blaserturm 2011 Mehlsack.jpg|Ravensburg Castle, Swabia File:Wgt Stifterbüchlein 23r.jpg|Welf III, Duke of Carinthia and Verona, the last male Welf of the Elder House File:Kunigunda Azzo.jpg|Kunigunde of Altdorf, sister of Welf III, wife of Albert Azzo II of Este, Margrave of Milan Notable members of the Swabian group * Welf I * Saint Conrad of Constance * Welf, Duke of Carinthia (Welf III) References * Sir Andrew Halliday Annals of the House of Hannover, v.1, London, 1826. at Google Books Category:Elder House of Welf